Generally, radial tires for construction vehicles are used for extended periods of time with heavy loads and under poor road conditions, and thus a high durability performance is required. In particular, there is a strong demand to improve the durability performance of the bead portion.
As a conventional radial tire for construction vehicles relating to this issue, technology is known that is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4724103B.